Wings to fly in the wind
by Sakuya Kaleido
Summary: Summary: this story is after the OVA.There she was looking at the window; the ground was covered in a white sheet of snow.The eyes of that woman was sad, with a deep mysterious color blue like oceans and gray like the fog, he knows that she does have a
1. New time to shine

Hello, I choose to write about kaleido star, no many people know about that anime ,the author that create the series from Sailor Moon director Junichi Sato ,was the same that create this anime. This anime tells the story of 16 year-old girl (Sora Naegino) who dreams of becoming a circus performer. Well I love it so here I am, writing something, this is my first fanfic so be nice. Reviews are going to be well received. Enjoy

Summary: this story is after the OVA. Some deep mystery is going to be uncovered in kaleido stage. If you want to find out. READ IT.

Declaimer: I don't own "kaleido star" or anything related to them either anime or Manga. All rights and privileges go to the creator of "kaleido star".

This is rated PG for Fool (yes, he is the main raison I rated this fic PG) O.o and mild language.

**

* * *

**

Kaleido star: chapter 1

"_Wings to fly in the wind"_

**Extra stage**

_  
__Chapter 1: new time to shine_

Every ones thinks that I'm a happy person that has always a smile pasted on the lips, I give hope to every body, but, what will give me hope?  
That's a question I'll never find out.

The sound of foot steps brakes her thoughts, sad chocolate eyes widened, the violet-lavender haired girl spin her head to see what was at the door of the room. She doesn't loose time in putting a cherry smile in her lips as the door started to open.  
-Sora your next presentation in the stage is in some few minutes please "be ready"-  
a deep masculine voice sound through all the room her eyes meet a boy with deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair , he was angel "Ken" with out him she wouldn't be in Kaleido stage , her eyes softened , may be he has more than a friend , she wasn't sure.

Ken looked at Sora, she looked as of she was in deep thought.

The thing that captivated Ken of Sora was that she was a care less girl, but she change when she went with Yuri to the cirquence festival something bothered him , her eyes , they where hiding something. From him and her friends, he will wait until she told him, he have a great virtue, the patience.

She look at him –I'll be ready – she started to walk to the door when a soft firm hand was upon hers , he looked at her with pleading eyes like if he was searching something in her eyes .  
-Ken she said with shaking voice, he smile but that smile was forced- Sora good luck in your act-  
-Thanks Ken, I'll do my best, I can't disappoint Rosetta-

Sora start running thought the corridors. she start to imagine the face of her boss Kalos ,he was a nice man in the interior she was sure but when he was in a bad mood he was like...speaking of kalos, KALOS, she was really dead ,deader than the dead he was going to kill her for being late.

OOOO

A red head girl looked trough the dark corridors .Sora was late, really late, and the spectators weren't going to wait ,she really admire Sora but sometimes she was so distracted, it was impossible that her friend didn't know that ken liked her. Blue gray eyes changed the look into a thoughtful one. All the stage know the one side love of ken and Sora he was trying to confess his love but he was so shy...speaking of it they really look really cute together so she may help ken to confess his love to...

Rosseta Passel looked trough the corridors and there was Sora running at all sped trough the creepy and dark corridors.

OOOO

She was going to be late; she was going to be DEAD.

This was ken fault he didn't tell her that her act was in less than 2 minutes, well really it was her fault she was in the clouds when ken tell her…but...Rosseta and Kalos...and May...and Leon...they were going to...

She saw Rosseta, the look in her friends face was of worry. Blue gray eyes looked at Sora and the worry look, change of one of relief.  
-Sora I was really worry our act is next-  
-I know ken told me a few minutes ago, so Rosseta lets do our best act this is the final interpretation of the princess and the joker and you are the principal character-

Rosseta, she was her greatest dream she was really proud of the read hair girl. It was incredible that she in only 1 day complete the training to be a trapecist.

A soft hand that takes hers brings her out of her thoughts, a warm sensation washed over her.

Sora looked at Rosseta and she has a vision there was Rosseta in the uniform of the fantastic technic that she and lady Layla did a year ago.

Sora started at Rosseta a long time, but this didn't go unnoticed.  
-Sora are you aright -the voice was full of concern  
-huh…o...yeah I was distracted Rosseta sorry- a sleepiest grin took place on her lips.  
-Sora how can you be distracted is our turn now-

The two girls started to ahead to the light of the stage.

OOOO

Warm water hit her ached muscles she was really tired the act that she and Rosetta interpreted today was the last one.

Tomorrow Mia was going to tell them the new title for the stage.  
She put some strawberries scented shampoo in her hand, she love that smell, and then she started to massage with the tips of her fingers in her hair. Continuing with her thoughts speaking of Mia –She was so secretive of the new title of her work but Mia was an excellent writer she trust her, she was going to wait .The door of the bathroom started to open slowly ……..Fool he wasn't the spirit of the stage he was the spirit of perverts, but she was ready, these time she throw her soap to the door and it closed, with a loud ……BANG!

She put a towel around her body and open the door, there was the devil spirit.

-Sora …… but…… But…… I was only going to help you in passing you, you're…..your towel ………! You hit me for been caritative.  
-fool I don't have time to this is your fault-light brown eyes look at the girl in front of him with ultimately terror the last time he have intent to watch Rosseta she put him in the oven for one hour, maybe this time she was going to...

Sora doesn't loose time in grab fool with an iron grasp and throw him inside a wooden box. Yes he wasn't going to disturb her in at least one hour, which was going to be heaven.

Inside the box the stage spirit started to remember his dark past he tried too much to lock, that girl Rosseta remember him of his past lover, his belevoped princess.

**_flashback_**

_There she was looking at the window; the ground was covered in a white sheet of snow. __  
__The eyes of that woman was sad, with a deep mysterious color blue like oceans and gray like the fog, he knows that she does have a hidden secret, that was covered by a mask he was trying to break, to make her smile once more, he wanted to see that smile that was more mysterious and far more beautiful than a Pegasus, extending his wings through the air. _

_He really started that woman he even sacrifice his life for her, that love was forbidden, the love between a joker and a princess, but love didn't have barriers ,love was more beautiful, more powerful than any social class, he was sure of that. _

_She looked at him, and a small a smile reach her eyes but not her rosy lips. __  
__-fool, you are here I was waiting for you- __  
__-My lady I'm here now, I try to pass all the guards unnoticed, into this chamber, my princess- __  
__-Very well fool you may start that act of yours now, I have wait for it this weekend – __  
__-I'm honored my lady, to such great comments to my person- __  
__With that the joker started to do the tricks he did prepare, to his princess. __  
__Her look was of one of joy, to see her angel, doing that amazing acts, he bring joy to her life. The first time he was brought into the throne room to make a performance, he was doing... __  
_

OOOO

Rosseta was into a deep slumber, some dreams were plaguing her mind she started to have this dreams the first time she saw fool.

**_dream_**

_  
__There was that joker her father contacted him to make her laugh, why, she didn't understand her father. He died, with him, her hearth and her smile; he died protecting her, doing his duty. a simple joker wasn't going to give her a smile a hope, he can try but he wasn't going to...what he was doing that was short of...fun...but why he ,a joker, was giving her, some, feeling ,the way he saw her, that light brown eyes, were telling her something… _

_…Something she wanted to find out. __  
_  
Rosseta woke up, why was she having dreams with that fool. He did act very rare sometimes, like he remember something, of his past, was she remembering something of her past as well?

* * *

So here is my fist chapter , I will update soon I have a fourth of the 2 chapter, that will be update soon ,please review need more ideas to finish my fic, I will try to make a long one but I'm new in this business so I need help.** THANK YOU ****SPRITE,**(she help me with my horrible spelling)you are the best.

PD: review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW...PLEASE.


	2. The mystery of the spirit mask “Fool”

Hello again here is my next chapter, i will not going to update until next weekend, i give thanks to some friends that give me some ideas of this chapter, like you see the name of this chapter is about **fool**, and his past life so in this chapter he will be the main character. Enjoy

Declaimer: i don't own "kaleido star" or anything related to them either anime or manga. All rights and privileges go to the creator of "kaleido star".

This is rated PG for Fool (yes, he is the main raison i rated this fic PG) O.o and mild language.

**Kaleido star: chapter 1**

"_Wings to fly in the wind"_

**Extra stage**

_  
Chapter 2: The mystery of the spirit mask "Fool"_

WHAT? What was saying fool he was speaking too loud like that time she throw him out of that window, and when he came back, he started speak at Rosseta funny, so were that memories, maybe he was wearing a mask like her too.

Sora open the wooden box were she put fool 20 minutes ago there he was but the look in his face was of sadness, she never saw him like that, she saw him happy, mad, concerned, but not sad, that as scary, saw him like that make her feel...guilty...but WHY?

-Fool are you ok-

The look in his face didn't change

_-My lady I'm here now, i try to pass all the guards unnoticed, into this chamber, my princess-_

-FOOL-

_-I'm honored my lady, to such great comments to my person-_

-COMON FOOL GET OUT OF IT-Screamed Sora.

-Huh...what princess. Sora what-he was confused why did he have that dreams again WHY!

-Fool-her voice was of concern- are you ok-

-Yes i need to be alone-

With that he disappear, Sora was confused why was he like that, tomorrow she was going to find out, tomorrow.

OOOO

The light pass throw her window, sleepy eyes, were staring off the space, such dreams, such sad dreams, were hunting her, dreams, memories, feelings.

She started to walk trough the bathroom

the spirit was a mystery ,she wanted to know why he didn't trust her, but she didn't trust anyone, so it was fair.

She was hungry, was May going to make Chinese food, that was delicious, she admitted it.

There was a loud **bang** into her door.

-Sora, Kalos want to see you-

Kalos, no, no, no**, he was going to tell her something, bad, GOD** he was going to punish her, she make the act 5 minutes more slowly, than it need to be.

-Oh! i will be there I'm going Anna-

-I will be waiting, he call me too-

-NO, no don't wait me i will be there-

-If you say so-

The footsteps started to fade, slowly, maybe if Anna was going to go ,that wasn't going to be that bad,sigh.

Rosseta saw Sora opening the door of her room, maybe that was a good idea telling her about that dreams, she wasn't sure, but Sora always help her, she was like her sister.

She started to ahead into the corridors when she saw Marion, looking at her with Jonathan.

-Hey Rosseta the boss want to see you-

-Me ,ok i will be there in a few minutes-

-Rosseta, good morning-there was Sora waving her hands at her.

-Sora the boss wants to see us-

-I know-her face was full of concern.

-Lets go-

OOOO

Deep brown eyes were watching the violet-lavender haired girl, he misses her, a lot, but that wasn't the time yet, patience was the clue.

Something was watching her she was sure but, she didn't see the face of her starker, it always sees her fist show in the stage, they're looking at her. That thought made her shiver, Goosebumps started to form in her skin.

They were at front of doors to the office of Kalos, Rosseta open the door and inside the office was Mia telling something that has her really exited.

Yes, yes Kalos accepted her idea the orange haired girl have a smile in her lips. This time Sora and Leon were going to be the main characters, the last time that interpretation didn't work because Leon fell, and was hospitalized 2 full weeks.

There she was, he wasn't really mad at her but she makes the act latter than it was supposed to be.

-Boss hi, Hun you wanted to see me- she was panicking. Breath deep, calm, don't let them see the real state you are in.

-Yes, I have some matters to discus with you-

-Ok-please she wanted to finish this discussion right now.

-Is about the new title that you need to interoperate-

Rosseta was confused she think that he was going to be mad at Sora.

-Kalos what is it going to be about-

-I will tell you-said Mia.

-Last time that act wasn't finished because Leon did have that accident-

-An accident, yes i remember-

-So i-said Sora with a high pinched voice.

-Yes, Sora you are going to be Juliet, I put the character with the same characteristics of yours-said Mia, her face full of happiness.

-So, this time you are going to be the main character Sora-said Rosseta.

-Oh! I didn't forget about you Rosseta, this time you are going to be the partner of Marion in the trampoline-

-Ok- she wanted to see Sora in the stage, and with that she was going to be closer, but she really wanted to be her partner in the stage her dream to make the fantastic technique at the side of Sora.

In that moment the door opened, there was Marion, with Jonathan.

-Common, Rosseta we need to train-

-I'm going, bye Sora-she started to ahead to the door.-Sora i need to speak to you tonight, ok-

-Ok- why did Rosseta wanted to tell her, maybe something about Fool she was worried about him, she didn't see him today in the morning maybe later she was going to try to find him. She was deep in thought, only listening Mia's murmur.

-Sora, are you listening to me-said Mia.

-Ye...yes Mia-

-What where you saying-she said with a sleepy grin.

Sigh-i was telling you that Romeo will be Leon-

-Leon-

-Yes, you need to train, if you don't do good enough to be Juliet, May will be taking your place, Leon is in the training room-

-Yes i will go-with that she started to walk into the corridors, when saw...

-Sora-that voice was of May, damn it; there was him and she NEED to speak at him.

-May hi, good morning-

-Mmm.i will be a second character Sora but i will try to be with Leon, we were partners at the Cirquense Festival, so if you don't do well enough i will be Juliet-

Sora knew that May was her friend now, 2 months later they were enemies, rivals.

now they were good friends but they continuing to be rivals, yes, she know that she said that her biggest dream was to make a stage without rivalries but it was impossible,humans were imperfect , she was one

-you need to go now is late you know- with the glare she was being given, it was the end of the conversation.

OOOO

_His dreams were hunting him._

_Why did he saw her, why did he go there, she wasn't supposed to know._

_they weren't supposed to know each other, but maybe she...will forgive him, to left her alone in the dark, to left her with other, he know that that decision was the hardest in his life, but with that she was happy, he was only another memory, in her mind a forgotten memory._

Kamuro looked at Sora with a sad gaze, he wasn't supposed to be there, very well he know, if she saw him she was going to be depressed he didn't want to cause more pain to her than he did to her in her past... but if he go unnoticed maybe he can watch her more time, the only thing he missed was that a pair of brown eyes were looking directly at him...

(i was going to live it there but if i do, you surely will kill me...)

OOOO

Sara was confused, why was that mysterious man there, 3 days he have been around Kaleido stage.

She tried to see how he was but the shadows were protecting him ,keeping him masked. grrrrr...how that make her mad, stalkers, if she was appropriated dressed she would go there and use him like a big potatoes s...

-you see him as well,he have been around here – she jump of surprise when she heard that voice, seemed like he was in all sides.

-Kalos ,so you noticed too-she said in worried voice.

-how wouldn't i notice, he have been around here the last months- so, he wasn't the only one that notice that man...Sara has too.

-uh...yes, but i noticed him 3 days ago-

-lets forget that, we have more problems in the stage that one man-that wasn't true, the safety of the people, was his responsibility...but after take some actions he need to watch the situation.

Yes. that was the way he end the conversation, she knew him well enough to say that indeed he was worry, but he was so suborn to say something. well the only thing that said what would happen was time.

0000

He saw Sora but he need time to think, he know that she was been looking for him as well rosseta, but...why did she looked like his developed princess...why...was her spirit torturing him.

_Flashback_

_There was her voice, she** did saw him in the corridor,** but it wasn't time yet to tell something he wasn't prepared, after he turn into the next corner he saw the blue haired girl speak her name...Sora...he know she wanted to know what did he dissapeared last nigth but...he wasnt sure himself._

He was going to speak with her in time, but...not yet... the waves of the sea were calmed, these crashed on rocks of the Bahia, the night was quiet and confortable.

But the waves of the sea were calm...too calm, just before a great disaster, calm before the storm... Fool saw a person walking by the border of the ocean...who was that person doing there at this hours of night?...

_OOOO_

_flashback_

_She was late like usual, that girl...remember him of his dearest sister Sophie, they were so alike in an opposite form. his sister calm, collected, full of energy...soft blue eyes, clear bluish silvery hair, so soft...and in the opposite her, so full of live, happiness, joy. that violet-lavender hair, it was soft too...but the difference was that deep chocolate eyes, he didn't said that she was beautiful, he have saw more delicate and far more beautiful woman's than her, but she HAVE something that make her different...special...like his sister._

-Leon- so there she was...

-you are late-he pointed out.

-yes, I ..have some complications-yes complications like finding fool that demonic spirit, in hide and seek he was definitively the best.

-that is not an excuse, or it is-damn it him...he was a good partner but to harsh. did she have to explain everything to him...definitively not. she narrowed her eyes, she was into a very good mood until she speak to him.

-why don't we train-she said with a fake sweet voice.

-Naegino you didn't answer me- eyes narrowed dangerously, a growl stirring in his throat, waiting to break free he .

-it was not an excuse, ok, and i do wherever i please- her eyes were glaring with malicious intent to the man that was in front of her.

He curved one of his delicate silvery eyebrow at her in question, was the girl mad, impossible this was the first time me saw her in such state.

That pompous egoistical man was so self-centered, he unconsciously consuls made her control snap.

-Leon, I will go to train you want it or not- with that last comment she started to ahead to the trapezes.

So the girl did have different sides, really interesting maybe he was going to try and find other sides of her as well.

With that final thought he started to go there as well.

OOOO

She have been there in the trampoline all day doing jumps of first degree with Marion and Jonathan.

She didn't have nothing against the blonde girl but she wanted to be with Sora or in her room with a nice shower.

-I'm really tired, can we stop now-comment Marion, with thick drops of sweat in her the forehead. Rosseta was obviously more trained than her and far more experienced in the trampoline than her, but she was going to do her best to be her partner, she wasn't going to desepcionate her dad and Mia that give her that important task.

-yeah, I'm tired too why don't we continue training tomorrow-

-good idea ,what time-

-8:00 is ok, for you Marion-

-yeah see you-

With that the 2 girls started to go into their respective rooms.

Rosseta saw Fool near the beach, what was he doing there?. In that instant she noticed the shadow that was covering her own. she went cold a sigh left her shivering body, Goosebumps started to form ,her breathing become elaborated, her mouth was currently pinched together.

She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth drowning indeed the sound that was starting to rise in her throat.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for the reviews... I'm really happy that someone like my fiction.and im going to start an Inuyasha's fic, NEXT WEEK IT WILL BE POSTED!

**Saori : **i will try to improve my flashbacks hehehehhe!

**Tailime-Hiwatari** thanks, read her fics they are really good are about beyblade if you like that anime.


End file.
